Maple Syrup Kisses and Much More
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Matthew is having a guest over for pancakes and maple syrup. This guest is Ivan who soon takes this uneventful morning into something much interesting with just a bottle of syrup. Rated M, maple syrup was not hurt during the making of this one-shot. Read with caution, first time making a M rated one-shot.


**Hello, everyone! So when I was just looking outside my window when my family were on a road trip, I was thinking about my next one-shot and what pairing to do next. Then I thought about CanaRuss and how I maybe...wanna do my first M RATED one-shot...god, what was I thinking? **

**So, please be warned and enjoy this one-shot called...**

_Maple Syrup Kisses and Much More_

* * *

Today was a shining, brimful sunny morning with the casual chirps of the birds and the footsteps of a stressed Canadian sprinting around the house to prepare for an unexpected arrival of a Russian. If you wondered, why would Matthew, nation of Canada, was running in his house, was because Matthew had just received news that Ivan who is the country of Russia was coming over to his house for a visit. Matthew was in the kitchen, making pancakes hastily in the morning while trying to set the kitchen table nicely, because he wanted everything perfect due to his fear of Ivan coming to his house.

Matthew didn't understand this: why would Ivan want to visit his home when this day was a conference meeting that would commence in an hour's time? That question mentally repeated itself as he flipped the fully cooked pancake from the frying pan with control, though his hands did shake with an unnamed feeling that rushed violent in Matthew's mind.

Luckily Matthew made just enough batter mix to make more pancakes-even though he intended to eat them himself-and made two pancakes for each plate as he placed the plates on the table to cool. A few minutes after, he was able to clean the kitchen and found himself a good pair of jeans and polo-shirt with buttons going up and down.

"There, all finished," Matthew said, looking in his kitchen to see no counter unclean and nothing misplaced. Then there was a sound of a doorbell ringing from outside his front door that almost gave him the freezing chills. "It-it's him!" he stammered awkwardly as he shuffled his still feet to the front door.

Finally controlling his uncontrolled breathing and grasping the doorknob, he turned the handle and opened the door for the unexpected guest who smiled cheerfully yet his smile seemed so dangerous. His violet eyes stared deeply into Matthew's soul and his almost blond hair glimmered from the outside sun though it was chilly and he brought his ever faithful scarf to keep him toasty.

"We-welcome, Russia," Matthew muttered so silently that he didn't expect Ivan to hear him.

"Thank you, Canada," Ivan thanked and Matthew felt like he turned to jelly. "I always wanted to see your home. I'm so hungry, let's eat, da?" And Ivan helped himself inside the door, Matthew closed the door and followed Ivan five meters behind.

Matthew didn't have to show Ivan where the kitchen was since he just went inside and looked around as though this was his first time to see a kitchen. "Is this your kitchen?" asked Ivan which Matthew nod after coming inside. "It's so small, just like you!" he complimented and his eyes gazed at the plate of freshly made pancakes.

"Please...help yourself," Matthew offered. Ivan sat on the chair and Matthew went to the other side of the table.

"Um, where is the syrup?" Ivan asked innocently.

"Oh, I thought I forgotten something!" Matthew admitted and flushed red of embarrassment as he makes his way to the fridge. He brought out a brand new bottle of maple syrup and took it to the table where he passed the bottle to Ivan with care.

After that they began to eat the finely baked pancakes all round and fluffy with slices of strawberries and just a drizzle of maple syrup on top that made the mouth-watering food seem like murder as they take huge bites of their food. Ivan had to admit it: Matthew is a natural when it comes to making delicious pancakes. As he took another bite, his violet eyes wandered over to the syrup bottle in its reddish color form and his thoughts drifted into something ghastly that it made Matthew give off his adorable curious face.

"Is something wrong?" Matthew asked and hoped he didn't do something wrong.

"No, comrade," Ivan respond quickly. "I just want to ask..." his eyes went from glowing bright to dark and deadly. "Do you like syrup?"

"Of course," Matthew replied happily with a sigh of relief. "I really love it, it's so good."

Ivan reached over to the bottle and smiled sweetly, making Matthew puzzled as to why he wanted more syrup when he still had a puddle on the side? Though his question soon came when Ivan rose up and strode over to Matthew who looked up highly of Ivan.

"Give me your mouth," Ivan demanded in a serious tone that made Matthew flinch like a mouse.

Matthew didn't exactly understood why he wanted his mouth until Ivan snatched Matthew's arm violently, threw him across the kitchen floor which he banged his back on the fridge and Ivan went over to Matthew, still giving off his child-like smile. After Ivan suddenly got on top of him, things started to get a little bizarre for Matthew when Ivan grabbed his chin, pulled it up and forced it to open wide enough for Ivan to start pouring the liquid syrup in his mouth.

Ivan gave a chuckle as he heard Matthew's squirming whimpers, as if he wanted him to stop what he was doing. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't bleed as I take you."

Now with Matthew's mouth full of syrup which overflowed and started to escape his mouth, Ivan smashed his whole mouth into a deep, desirable French kiss that had Ivan's tongue swirl and roam freely into his mouth, feeling the sense of excitement in himself. Matthew's tears sprung out of his violet eyes because of the pain he was feeling of being defiled by the Russian who proceeded to touch his body, roaming his gloved-hand over his shirt and tore the shirt off without breaking their kiss.

Matthew could feel Ivan's whole tongue in his mouth and the sweetness of the syrup in his throat as it burned delightfully, also feeling the fleeing leftovers of the syrup that escaped his lips tremble down his bare skin chest, tickling him a little. When Ivan broke the kiss which both nations gasped for air, Ivan's mouth was smeared with saliva and syrup that either went in his mouth or they parted on his chin with dewdrops hitting Matthew's chest.

"That was..." Ivan panted, feeling his surge of excitement not yet finished. He gave a seductive smirk and said. "So sweet."

Matthew flushed the reddest he ever did in his entire life as he tried to avoid Ivan's gaze but had taken by surprise when he was suddenly pushed to the floor and wrist were bounded up so he wouldn't escape the Russian.

"I'm not done with you yet, comrade," Ivan whispered so sexily as he ran the tip of his nose on the Canadian's white neck and gave them invisible kisses. "I want more of you... You will please me, Matthew, and no one else." He tightened Matthew's wrists which stung. "Da?"

Matthew tried to control his tears and gave a squeal as a reply that made Ivan giggle slightly. "I'm taking you, and I don't want you to touch me." And with that, Ivan's body shifted downwards where his eyes glimpsed at the finely white chest and took sight of his left pink nipple.

Ivan licked his lips with his syrup-tainted tongue like he ordered a delectable dish as first kissed the hardened nipple gently which later came to biting the sensitive nipple with his sharp teeth, earning a gasp of pain that was music to his ears. His free right hand hovered over to Matthew's right pink nipple-also hardened-and began pinching the tiny thing that made Matthew gasping for mercy of his touch.

"Ple-please..." Matthew stammering words said. "Stop...stop, please."

Ivan was displeased and pinched the right nipple tightly and bite his left at the same time which gave Ivan a lovely gasp of suffering. "Don't talk, Matthew." he ordered him. "Just moan for me." And he commenced to lick the bruised nipple that made Matthew pant yet moan deeply just as he wanted.

Ivan out of nowhere felt something twitching at the bottom which he stopped nibbling the nipple and glanced down at Matthew's crouch. Ivan smirked when his eyes looked at the pure red Matthew.

"Naughty, naughty Matthew," hissed Ivan delightfully. He freed Matthew's wrists and with his left hand, he reached over to the raising member from his crouch and allowed his fingers to lightly touch the growing member which made Matthew gasped. "You're getting hard, aren't you? Looks like I need something that will do the trick, da?" Ivan's right hand-after finishing his job of turning the nipple slightly purple reached over to the half bottle of syrup and gave the bottle a promptly divined look.

"Wha-what are you going...going to do with that?" Matthew asked in his most quietest voice.

Ivan glanced his violet eyes, smirking was he playfully waved the bottle near his face. "Just what do you think, Matthew?"

Then there was a sound of a zipper going down slowly as Matthew's rock-hard member sprung up proudly, straight and strong and under a protective piece of boxer material. But Ivan knew he didn't need it when he let his fingers touch the full-grown member and with the hook of the tip of his fingers, he peeled the cloth slowly as Matthew's mouth widen in shock of what he was about to perform for him.

Matthew blocked his eyes with his hands, not full prepared to witness.

"Matthew," a cold voice said so deep and chilling that made Matthew peek between his fingers to see a serious Ivan facing him with a face of disapproval. "Don't hide away from this... I want you to see what I'm going to do to you, you're not the first, but you will soon become one with me." And he smiled kindly, his expression softened. "Da?"

Before Matthew could splutter an answer, Ivan took off the top of the syrup bottle and poured the sweet liquid down his member which shivered from the coldness. Matthew covered his mouth to block the muffling sounds he was about to make, but he quickly pulled them off because he knew Ivan would be unhappy if he did that.

Before Ivan took the member, he said, "Thank you for the meal, Matthew~!" and with one swift move his whole mouth was filled with Matthew's member that made Matthew moan loudly in pleasure and pain.

Ivan was panting as he let his mouth take whole of his member, soon he proceeded to make movement up and down as he heard Matthew's voice moaning and groaning and letting out sweet pleasures from his lips. Ivan wanted him so badly after feeling so turned on that his member was starting to grow bigger as his mouth consumed Matthew's member which he savored the taste of delicious sweetness.

"Ivan, fa-faster!" Matthew gasped between words as louder moans were heard.

Ivan did so and made his mouth go into a faster motion of up and down, granting Matthew's plea with a reward of sexual moans that filled Ivan's ears wonderfully. Ivan never felt this way with any of his play-things when he did this to them, not the same way that he did with Matthew who seemed to start enjoying the tension of Ivan's mouth taking hold.

Then Matthew knew he could no longer hold it, and with one loud gasp of pleasure, he released himself into Ivan's mouth which he pulled out and had some of the white stuff and bits of syrup come on his face. Both of them panted, both aroused and glad that they did this together today. Screw the conference and the whole day, they thought almost telepathically.

"Matthew," Ivan gasped and picked himself up to his knees, motioning his face over to Matthew's. "Shall we continue here or in your room?" And he smiled again.

Matthew thought for a moment. "I have more syrup in my closet in my room," he replied. "So upstairs, please."

Ivan's eyes grew lustful when he got to his feet and picked up the naked Matthew in a bridal style, disregarding the clothes and made his way to the stairs for more sweet pleasures.

_The End...(thank god!) _

* * *

**DON'T YOU EVER, IN A MILLION YEARS, MAKE ME DO THIS, ENIME! This was mostly my cunning sister's idea who wanted me to write this up, and no matter what, I couldn't convince her to stop me and now THIS HAPPENED! Please review and enjoy this perverted stuff! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, ENIME! *PULLS OUT CHAINSAW AND CHASES MY SISTER* **


End file.
